


Seek Your Power

by AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amegakure | Hidden Rain Village, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, OP Sakura, Power Hunger, Refernces, Strong Haruno Sakura, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken/pseuds/AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken
Summary: instinctual:relating to or denoting an innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior; based on instinct.=Sakura Haruno had her own idealsShe didn't want the Will of FireShe just wanted power
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Seek Your Power

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto, DMC, or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Warning dark themes
> 
> "Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself." Vergil, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening

**_ October: 10th: Saturday  _ **

The sun rose over Konohagakure, touching the village like a light over a room (if said room systemically maintained it's physical integrity by funding itself through war)

The noise of the alarm clock going off was not an experience that Sakura liked, necessary yes, but not favored at all

"Uugh" her arm danced through the table beside her bed before finally landing on the clock and silencing it, she sluggishly gets off her soft and plush bed and blanket to a morning as normal as the rest of the days and nights as she begins her daily routine ' _but waking is a pain in the ass_ ' she shrugs of the increasingly dizzying migraine as she slides out of her pajamas

She steps into the white porcelain bathroom and tiredly stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. Her hands go in sync with the soap and the sprinkling water echoes in her ears as her body feels more peaceful, she could feel the peace last on forever and-

“ _BORING!_ ” ’ _shut_ _it_ ’

{=+=}

Due to the fact that having Chakra meant that one could use Ninjutsu was what most Shinobi primarily relied on, most dismissed Genjutsu except a few

Sakura had bad thoughts that she wanted to disappear, instead she was stuck with her new permanent roommate(?) Inner Sakura

“ _At least ANBU didn’t caught us into this mess_ ”

‘ _I don’t favour you_ ’

“ _Don’t be such a bitch_ ”

‘ _I’m reading a book_ ’

{=+=}

**_ Evening _ **

She just laid in her bed, after reading virtually every book in the house

“ _Get the fuck up and do something_ ”

‘ _let’s talk then_ ’

Silence “what?”

‘ _I wanna talk_ ’

“ _sleep, you don’t want to look like a crazy person_ ”

Sakura slept

**_ Dream world _ **

Sakura somewhat expected that sleeping into one’s mind would be a weird experience “ _ya love it or hate it?_ ”

Sakura whirled to see a version of her, looking her down she realized

"Inner"

“ _Now what would you want?_ ”

“Why are we like this?”

“ _It’s because you’re not accepting who we are_ ”

“I’m Sakura Haruno”

“ _Lies, we have a desire that you shove at the back of your mind because you can’t accept reality_ ”

Sakura glared “I’m not a power-hungry psycho”

“ _This village isn’t exactly the good guys they been trying to portray themselves as_ ”

“I want to live and not die at their hands”

“ _We want power, what do we do with it?_ ”

Sakura went silent “I just wanna be free”

" _Marvellous_ " IS grinned at the answer " _Power and freedom, hand in hand is our desires, it_ defines _us_ "

“But why? I never had those kind of desires and not to mention I’m _five_ ”

 _"It's because it’s you_ " Inner waved off, she felt the exhilarating relief, fulfilled of a scathing desire that was eating her, day and night, " _It's just in our nature to want something, and we both want what we want_ " Inner wrapped her hands around her, faces inches apart

“How do we get to our goals then?”

“ _Ever heard the word ‘Missing-Nin’?_ ”

{=+=}

**_ One year later: April 5th _ **

Some time into her second year at Academy, Sakura’s plan of starting a facade of an average with a touch of fan-girl (who would suspect one?) to essentially keep her true strength out of sight was almost working. Problem? While pretending was pretty much easy, she actually don't know _how_ to hide her soon to be enormous power (it will be!) and she’s pretty much broke on ideas at the moment

' _The fuck am I supposed to do that? How do I hide the progress I'll make?_ ' If she had to be honest, Sakura and Inner didn't have a single plan that could realistically work, this was a village _run by Shinobi for fuck's sake_ , ANBU was enough of a buffer to any plans to hide and go rogue without at least some very careful planning on their side " _which again, relies on an_ actual _efficient power-hide plan_ " Inner reminded

"Sakura! Time to go!", shit, must've been in the bathroom too long, should leave for the Academy

' _Can't be late_ '

{=+=}

If Sakura had to be honest, the Academy was very different when you had changed your views on it’s inner workings. She could easily see the indoctrination that they broadcast easily

“ _The Will of Fire is so bullshit that even it’s bullshit secretes bullshit into an endless loop of pure bullshit_ ”

‘ _Colourful_ ’

{=+=}

The class was as normal usual

Naruto and Kiba was butting heads

Hinata was torn between taking glances at Naruto or hiding in her seat

Shino was quiet

Shikamaru was asleep

Choji was eating chips

Ino was reading

Iruka came into class

"Settle down everyone-Naruto! Kiba! To your seats! Good, now we're going to learn about Fuinjutsu"

{=+=}

_ Night-time _

' _Not to mention the risks of losing the_ idea _itself_ ' the possibility was sitting in her head rent-free

When it came down to luck, Sakura didn’t believe the stroke of it she gained

" _We just got something good for that flaw in our plan_ " Fuinjutsu could be reworked to do the one thing that she needed: Infusing words with Chakra to make effects that associated with the words written

' _Time to get to work_ '

**Author's Note:**

> That's the beginning!
> 
> The reason I started the book was to explore the possibilities of Chakra, and the MC was going to be an OC in the draft but I changed it because of how Kishi did Sakura and most female characters dirty and so Sakura was picked
> 
> My idea on the concept of OC now Sakura's character came from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (which I also) Yoshikage Kira's quote "I want a peaceful life. It's just that it's in my nature to kill", removed the peaceful life and took the nature to kill and reformed it to power hungry and here we are now
> 
> Edit: I found major flaws in the original, this is the rewrite


End file.
